


Be My Boyfriend for a Day

by j0yc3ee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Kim Mingyu, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, wonwoo with fear of heights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0yc3ee/pseuds/j0yc3ee
Summary: “Please be my boyfriend for a day,” Wonwoo thought he would die from embarrassment. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. And the handsome guy in front of him is his best option.The guy’s face showed confusion, then amusement then slowly the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk and Wonwoo wanted to melt both from embarrassment and awe because the guy is too gorgeous for his sanity.“I don’t know who you are but you’re cute so okay.”





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and english is only my 2nd language so excuse any grammar error. This was written in a rush although I had the idea for a while now. It won't let me sleep in peace so I had to write it down. Comments are very much appreciated.

Wonwoo had fear of heights. He couldn’t remember exactly what triggered it but he already had it since he was young. When he’s on top of a building, he avoids looking out the window because the sight terrified him. When they had to do rappelling in physical education class, Wonwoo feigned sickness just so he could avoid the activity. Wonwoo would rather spend an entire day inside a haunted house than ride a ferris wheel even if he gets paid for it. 

 

He remembered the time when he was 13 and his parents decided to move to China. Wonwoo hated his first plane ride. It was so nerve wracking and he was embarrassingly close to tears the moment the plane took off. He was clinging to his Mom the entire ride as she rubs his back trying to assure him that no, they are not going to die.

 

And now after 7 years, Wowoo was having another anxiety attack because of a freaking airplane ride. 

 

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin.” _

 

Wonwoo couldn’t even pay attention to the flight attendants as they demonstrate safety features of the aircraft. Wonwoo knew he had to pay attention because that could save his life in case of emergency (Wonwoo’s brain is very much convinced something will go wrong at some point) but he’s internally panicking that his brain refuses to function.

 

_ On behalf of the flight crew, let me welcome you aboard China Air 1713 bound to Incheon. Our flight time will be of 2 hours and 5 minutes. We will be flying at an altitude of 36000 feet at a ground speed of 500 miles per hour... _

 

36000 feet above ground. Wonwoo thinks that was pretty damn high. He was dripping in cold sweat despite the air conditioning. 30 minutes later he was already muttering curses under his breath.

 

“Fuck, why is this freaking plane taking so long to land?” Wonwoo gripped the armrest a little too tight. He had is eyes closed while trying to imagine himself being anywhere else except hundreds of feet above ground. Trying being the keyword because as much as he would like to deceive himself into thinking he’s sitting on a solid ground, his mind knew he’s anything but. 

 

“I hate to disappoint you but were not even halfway to South Korea. I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself and let me sleep in peace.” 

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes and looked at the man who spoke. If only wonwoo wasn’t as terrified as he was, he would have snapped back at the rude man. He was sitting beside Wonwoo, occupying the window seat. Wonwoo hadn’t noticed before but now that he was paying attention, the man was gorgeous. His side profile, his sharp jaws, his expressive eyes, the tiny mole on his nose, and even his frown - everything about him screamed handsome. Wonwoo momentarily forgot his anxiety as he studied the profile of the man. And maybe he was staring a little bit too long because the man cleared his throat and his frown deepened.

 

“I know that,” Wonwoo said. He’s not stupid. He knows they’re not halfway to Korea yet. Unfortunately. “It’s only been 30 minutes. Believe me I’m counting.” Wonwoo knew he should apologize for disturbing the man. He clearly wanted to sleep and Wonwoo’s mumbling might have been keeping him awake. Sometimes he has the habit of speaking his thoughts out loud. But Wonwoo’s pride just wouldn’t let him give in and besides it wasn’t his fault that he was terrified. 

 

“Are you okay?” Maybe it was his guilt for snapping at Wonwoo earlier or maybe it was genuine concern that made him ask, Wonwoo couldn’t be certain.

 

“Yeah. I’m okay. You can go back to sleep. I’ll try to be quiet.” The sound of genuine concern in the stranger’s voice made Wonwoo decide to be nice. Besides, the man looks tired if the bags in his eyes are any indication. He could probably use a few hours of sleep.

 

The man looked at him for a few more seconds before shrugging and picking up his phone giving up any attempt of sleeping. Wonwoo closed his eyes once again thinking that the conversation is over. He wanted to read a book or something just to keep himself occupied. But he knew he won’t be able to focus anyway so why bother.

 

_ Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you. _

 

It was probably just a bit of turbulence because everyone on the plane looks pretty much calm. But Wonwoo who was terrified of flying was anything but calm. He tried to be quiet because he didn’t want to disturb the other man again. But the man still noticed.

 

“Hey, seriously are you okay? I can literally feel you shaking.” The man sounded irritated but concerned at the same time.

 

Wonwoo realized their arms were touching. He was about to tell the man to fuck off. He was already trying his best not to disturb anyone and it wasn’t his fault that he has anxiety attacks. But the guy surprised him when he said, “If it helps, you can hold my hand.”

 

Wonwoo stared at the man for a whole minute just to make sure he heard him right. The man extended his arm towards Wonwoo and opened his palm as an invitation. He looked serious and there was no hint of teasing in his voice.  _ Fuck it _ , Wonwoo thinks before he shyly placed his hand on the man’s open palm. The moment he did, the man gripped his hand a little before going back to his phone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The man held Wonwoo’s hand with his right while he scrolls through his phone with his left. He was absentmindedly rubbing circles on Wonwoo’s palm and it was causing all kinds of emotions that Wonwoo didn’t want to acknowledge. It was calming though and Wonwoo started feeling relaxed. An hour later, his eyes started to droop and a few minutes after, he was fast asleep, all anxiety gone.

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo woke up with a light tap on his shoulder and a voice saying “We’ve landed.”

 

Wonwoo rubbed his eyes before focusing on the stranger who woke him up. Right, the gorgeous guy who was nice enough to offer his hand and let Wonwoo rest his head on his shoulder. Wonwoo realized a bit later that he used the guy’s shoulder as his pillow.

 

“S-sorry,” Wonwoo apologized even though the guy didn’t seem angry. He was more amused than anything.

 

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo decided to keep his distance after that. The plane landed so Wonwoo can breathe easily now. They parted ways after getting off the aircraft. Wonwoo lose sight of the guy once they passed the immigration and Wonwoo would never admit that he was slightly disappointed.

 

He decided to forget the man and while he was waiting for the rest of his luggage, he decided to call Junhui, his best friend. 

 

“Hey, Jun. I’m in Incheon now. What time is your flight tomorrow so I can tell my grandma? I have to come up with a story or something.” Jun was supposed to come with him to South Korea. But he got held back due to dance practice for a showcase. So they decided that Jun would fly a day later. Well, that was  _ the  _ plan. Wonwoo could tell from the sound of his bestfriend’s voice that there would be some changes.

 

“Uhmmm. About that… I’msosorrywonwooIcantgowithyouforgiveme?” It was spoken too fast that if Wonwoo wasn’t paying attention, he wouldn’t have understood.

 

“What? What the do you mean?”

 

“Minghao, learned about the plan, Wonwoo.” That was bad news.

 

“What did he say?” Wonwoo asked already dreading Jun’s response.

 

“He said, I can't be someone else’s boyfriend because we’re dating.”

 

“Can’t you convince him?” Wonwoo begged because this is a matter of life and death. Well, not exactly but close.

 

“I’ll try,” Jun promised before talking to Minghao who was probably beside him at that moment. Jun didn’t drop the call so Wonwoo caught some of their faint conversation. 

 

_ ‘Hao, it’s just for a few weeks…’ _

_ ‘I told you, you can’t be Wonwoo’s boyfriend.’ _

_ ‘..fake boyfriend, Hao. We won't be dating for real.’  _

_ ‘Even so, I’m not sharing you with Wonwoo.’  _

 

“Wonwoo, are you still there?” Jun asked after his conversation with Minghao.

 

“I guess it’s a no?”

 

“Sorry, Won.”

 

Wonwoo sighed. There’s no helping it now. He had no plans of ruining someone’s lovelife just because he does’t have one. “Fine. Treat me to a chinese food when I get back.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Wonwoo let out a deep sigh the moment the call ended. He needed to find a boyfriend. Fast.

 

From the corner of his eye he saw the silhouette of the gorgeous man from the plane. Wonwoo turned to observe the man. He was probably waiting for his luggage, too and is in a middle of a phone conversation with someone. The person on the other line must have said something funny because he was smiling, his canines sticking out and Wonwoo thinks it was cute just like the rest of him. He was tall, Wonwoo realized now and his height just added to the many things that attracted Wonwoo. He’s such a boyfriend material.  _ Boyfriend? _

 

The idea made Wonwoo stop for a second. He needed a boyfriend now or at least someone who can pretend to be his boyfriend that he can introduce to his grandma. It was ridiculous but Wonwoo was desperate. And besides, he already embarrassed himself on the plane. A little bit more embarrassment wouldn’t make any difference.

 

So Wonwoo mustered up his courage and approached the man the moment the phone call ended and just as the man was placing his phone back to his jean’s pocket.

 

“Uhm, excuse me.” The guy turned, brows furrowed although Wonwoo could tell that he recognized him. Wonwoo thought he would die from embarrassment. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. And the handsome guy in front of him is his best option.

 

Wonwoo held his breath. “P-please be my boyfriend for a day.” 

 

The guy’s face showed confusion, then amusement then slowly the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk and Wonwoo wanted to melt both from embarrassment and awe because the guy is too gorgeous for his sanity. 

 

“I don’t even know your name but you’re cute so okay.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going honestly  
> Unbeta'ed  
> uwu

_ ‘Wonwoo-ah… Won’t you visit this old lady? I miss you.’ His grandma said in that sweet voice of hers that Wonwoo found so endearing. He suddenly missed home. He hadn’t seen the old lady in seven years ever since their family moved to China. Due to business reasons, Wonwoo’s parents decided that it would be best if the whole family will move to China. His gradma however was very stubborn and she decided to live alone in the small little town by the sea refusing to leave the place she lived all her life. Wonwoo was also reluctant to leave at that time but he didn’t want to be a burden to his grandma and he didn’t have much choice. _

 

_ ‘I miss you too, grandma. I’ll probably be able to come visit you during summer break.’ _

 

_ Wonwoo had been busy with his studies that he never had to chance to visit his grandma. Not to mention he was terrified of flying that it took him seven years to finally muster up his courage to ride a plane and visit the dear old lady. _

 

_ “Really, Wonwoo?” She sounded so hopeful that Wonwoo promised not to disappoint her no matter what happens. He’s going to South Korea, his fears of plane rides be damned. _

 

_ “Yes, grandma. School is almost over and I'm going to graduate soon so I will be able to stay with you longer while I decide what to do with my life.” His grandma was aware of Wonwoo’s indecisiveness when it comes to his future. _

 

_ “Take all the time you need, dear.” _

 

_ “I will, grandma.” _

 

_ “Have you found yourself a man yet?” Wonwoo should be used to it by now. Everytime they talk on the phone, his grandma always bring up his lovelife or the lack thereof. “Seriously, Wonwoo-ah. Stop spending so much time with your books and games. Go find yourself a man.” _

 

_ Sometimes Wonwoo is tempted to lie and said he has a boyfriend just to get her off his back. Ever since he told her that he likes boys, his grandma made it her mission to set Wonwoo up with boys his age.  _

 

_ It’s not like Wonwoo hates dating. He just haven’t found the right one yet. And being gay makes it extra harder. Even if he finds someone he’s interested with, that person will turn out straight and Wonwoo would give up before he even started. That’s just the reality of his life. But it’s not that Wonwoo is not capable of finding himself a man. He just wasn't interested in anybody right now. But his grandma would pull off that ‘I’m not getting any younger, dear. I want to see you settled before I leave.’ and Wonwoo would be forced to agree to whatever the old lady decided. _

 

_ “Remember Kwon Soonyoung?” his grandma continued when she didn’t receive a response from Wonwoo. “His grandma mentioned he’s coming home this summer too. Maybe you two can spend more time together like old times.”  _

 

_ Wonwoo remembered Soonyoung. He’s Wonwoo’s best friend in middle school. That was until Wonwoo confessed he had a crush on Soonyoung which lead to Soonyoung rejecting his feelings and things started to become awkward between them. They lost contact when Wonwoo moved to China. The last thing he heard, Soonyoung was pursuing a degree in dance in a university in Seoul. _

 

_ “Grandma, please. Soonyoung is like a brother to me.” More like unrequited love but grandma doesn’t have to know that. Wonwoo was getting tired of his grandma’s antics. He can already picture himself in the summer being forced to hang out with Soonyoung with old ladies teasing them both until one of them confesses their love to the other. Which is not gonna happen of course. He would rather die than go through all that. Wonwoo could feel goosebumps by just thinking about it.  _

 

_ “Besides, I already have a boyfriend.” Wonwoo blurted out without thinking. _

 

_ “You do?” His grandma sounded surprised clearly not expecting Wonwoo to find himself a man. _

 

_ “U-uh huh.” Wonwoo felt guilty for lying but he already started so he just have to suck it up. _

 

_ “Who is this boy? What’s his name? I want to meet him, Wonwoo.” _

 

_ “Okay, grandma,”  he finally said just to appease the old lady. “I’ll let you meet him.”  _ Let me just look for him first. _ Wonwoo really hates himself sometimes. He likes to create his own problems. He hoped to god he finds this non-existent boyfriend before summer comes. _

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo spent the next month searching for a boyfriend or at least someone who would be willing to pretend to be his boyfriend. His first and only option is his best friend Junhui. But as expected it didn’t turn out well when Minghao learned about it. Minghao and Junhui had been dating for months and Minghao can be possessive when it comes to his boyfriend. So when he learned that Junhui will be Wonwoo’s fake boyfriend, he didn’t let Junhui leave China.

 

So now, Wonwoo is left with no choice but to seek help from a certain tall gorgeous man who was giving him a confused look making Wonwoo rethink his actions. He couldn't blame the guy though. After all, who in their right mind would propose to a stranger whose name he doesn’t even know.

 

“P-please be my boyfriend for a day.”  God, that awfully sounded like a proposal. Wonwoo wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He could have worded it differently but no, his stupid ass just had to make it sound like a proposal. To be fair it  _ was _ a proposal but certainly not the way the guy may have taken it. Maybe he shouldn’t have even asked in the first place. Sometimes Wonwoo makes stupid mistakes and this situation is starting to become one of them.

 

The guy stared at him probably trying to assess whether he was drunk or crazy or maybe both. But after a while, he broke into a smile and said, “I don’t even know your name but you’re cute so okay.”

 

Wonwoo’s suddenly wanted to question his actions. He was never good at accepting compliments and hearing the word ‘cute’ from the guy’s mouth made him feel all weird and jittery inside. He didn’t know what to expect, really. Maybe he was never really expecting the guy to agree so now that he got a ‘yes’ he suddenly didn’t know what to do with it. So Wonwoo being Wonwoo retreated before he could embarrass himself more.

 

“T-that was… I mean… It wasn’t… I wasn’t.” Wonwoo couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. Can he be more embarrassing than this? “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight. Forget what I said. That was really stupid of me,” Wonwoo said in his pathetic attempt to save himself from the embarrassment. Maybe he should just forget about getting a fake boyfriend. A whole summer interacting with Kwon Soonyoung could be way less embarrassing than asking a stranger to be your boyfriend. 

 

“You sure? I mean, I don’t really mind. You’re definitely my type.” If the man was being sincere, Wonwoo couldn’t tell. He was bad at reading people and if this man is making fun of him, Wonwoo had no idea. He was trying to maintain a blank expression, something he’s good at making on normal situations but of course this situation is far from normal and his reddening cheeks just have to ruin the effect and he ended up looking like a panicked tomato. Wonwoo hates interacting with people because he tends to make a fool of himself and this is clearly one of those moments that he hated himself for initiating a conversation with a complete stranger. 

 

For some reason, people are starting to stare and they’re giving the tall guy admiring glances like he’s some kind of god or something. He couldn’t blame them though. The guy is really gorgeous but Wonwoo definitely wasn’t checking him out.  _ God, no. _

 

“Well, you’re not… My type I mean… so I’m sorry… I guess.” That was really awkward and a complete lie because he’s definitely Wonwoo’s type - tall, a little bit tan and impossibly handsome.

 

“Oh…” Wonwoo could see a hint of disappointment on the guys face and he felt a little guilty for some unknown reason. “I see. Okay.” God, is that a pout Wonwoo sees on his face? That was…  _ cute _ .

 

_ Jeon Wonwoo, get a grip of yourself _ , he scolded himself. He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. 

 

Was he genuinely hurt that Wonwoo told him he’s not his type? They don't even know a single thing about each other. How can someone be hurt when a stranger takes back a proposal that was obviously made by mistake. But the guy was like a kid trapped in a grown up’s body because he was pouting in a cute way brows knitting into a frown. Wonwoo’s resolve weakened from the sight.

 

“I mean, I think you’re pretty good looking.” Wonwoo blames it to the pout. Yes, he’s not thinking clearly right now because of that pout. Wonwoo didn’t know exactly what he was trying to accomplish by saying that but after seeing the smile back on the stranger’s face, his heart felt lighter as if that was what he wanted all along - to see him smiling at him like they were friends or something. “Just… not my type,” he explained hoping the stranger wouldn’t see through his lie.

 

“Pity. I would have loved to be in a relationship with you.” 

 

“Oh.” Did he really have to say that? It made Wonwoo feel weird and he wasn’t so sure if he likes the feeling or not. The blush on his face deepened.

 

Wonwoo decided he should probably explain himself or else the guy will get the wrong idea. “I… actually… uhm… I needed a fake boyfriend. I just thought you would be fit for the role. I wasn't really thinking straight. I have nothing to offer so you have no reasons to agree to my request. Forget i-”

 

“I already said yes though.”

 

“What?” Wonwoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing from this man.

 

“I don’t know why you need a fake boyfriend because to be honest, I think you’re too good looking to  _ not _ be in a relationship. But I’m willing to help. Just tell me the details.”

 

Is he even real? Wonwoo didn’t know what he did to deserve this man. “Why would you even-”

 

“You seem like an interesting guy and the whole idea sounded fun so im in.” 

 

Wonwoo contemplated his options. It sounded too good to be true. Here is a man who’s willing to pretend to be his fake boyfriend without asking for anything in return.

 

“I have nothing to offer you.” Wonwoo reiterated just in case the guy missed it the first time.

 

“I’m not expecting anything, really.” He was really good looking and with a perfect height to match. Wonwoo was tall but this guy was taller by a few inches that Wonwoo needs to look up a bit when they talk. He was a boyfriend material and Wonwoo would be really stupid to pass up the opportunity he was being offered.

 

“What's your name? It would be really weird if I don't know my  _ boyfriend’s _ name don't you think?” He’s not gonna make Wonwoo breathe for a moment isn’t he?

 

“Jeon Wonwoo,” he said finally accepting the fact that they’re gonna do it whether he likes it or not. Forget the fact that he was the one who asked in the first place.

 

“Nice to meet you Wonwoo.” The guy’s canines were sticking out as he smiles and Wonwoo finds it really cute. There was that word again -  _ cute _ . Wonwoo finds everything about the stranger cute. Maybe his name is cute too.Wonwoo waited for him to introduce himself back and when he didn’t Wonwoo decided to ask instead.

 

“Can I get your name too?” 

 

“Don’t you know who I am?” He looked genuinely confused.

 

“No. Am I supposed to?”

 

Shaking his head, the man said, “No i guess not.” Then his smile was back and he finally introduced himself. “Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.”

 

The moment was ruined by Wonwoo’s phone ringing.

 

“Hello, grandma.”

 

“Hello, dear. I’m almost at the airport. See you in 15mins.”

 

_ Damn _ . “Great, grandma. I’ll see you in a few. Bye.”

 

Wonwoo didn’t wait for his grandma to drop the call. He only have 15 mins to brief Mingyu about the plan. He had no time to waste.

 

He noticed Mingyu is now wearing a face mask and a cap. He must have put it on when Wonwoo was talking with his grandma. It's a bit unusual but he decided to ignore it.

 

“So who are we gonna convince that we’re boyfriends?” Mingyu asked.

 

“My grandma.” Wonwoo replied with a sigh. “She’s planning to set me up with someone so I lied and said I already have a boyfriend.”

 

“So we have to act all lovey dovey or something. Got it.” Wonwoo cringed at the way Mingyu put it. Maybe it was all a mistake. Besides the guy is too good to be true. How can he agree so easily when Wonwoo haven't even offered him anything in return?

 

“I can’t believe you agreed so easily.”

 

“Told you you’re cu-” 

 

Wonwoo gave him an annoyed stare as if daring him to complete that sentence and face the consequences. “Y-you don't have to say it again. I’m not good with compliments.”

 

“I noticed.” Mingyu chuckled and god, Wonwoo finds the sound sexy.

 

To Wonwoo’s dismay, they weren’t able to plan anything because the next moment they could already hear someone calling Wonwoo’s name.

 

“Wonwoo!” It was his grandma. The old lady was smiling so wide and was waving at Wonwoo. She was probably excited to be introduced to Wonwoo’s  _ boyfriend _ .

 

Wonwoo smiled back genuinely happy to see the old lady after 7 long years.

 

Mingyu moved closer and held Wonwoo’s hand. The action made Wonwoo a little confused but then Mingyu leaned closer and whispered, “If you want this to be convincing, we have to hold hands at least.”

 

Mingyu was right so Wonwoo let him do as he pleases. “This is making me nervous. I don't even know a single thing about you. I don't think this is gonna work.”

 

“Relax. We just have to improvise. I’ll take the lead. Just play along.” Mingyu looks so confident that Wonwoo felt himself relax. Mingyu’s hand was warm and soft just like how he remembered it from their little encounter on the plane.

 

They walked towards Wonwoo’s grandma hand in hand that no one would even suspect they just met.

 

Wonwoo was wrapped in a big warm hug. It felt nice that he couldn’t help but smile at the warm welcome.

 

“How was the trip, dear?”

 

It was terrifying but his grandma didn’t have to know that. “It was fine.” 

 

“It wasn’t,” Mingyu decided it was the best time to interrupt. “He was literally shaking next to me,” Mingyu said with a teasing smile directed towards Wonwoo. He knew Mingyu was smiling behind the mask because his eyes turned into slits. It didn’t fail to make Wowoo blush.

 

“Who is this fine young man?” Wonwoo’s grandma asked. “Is he the boyfriend you mentioned to me before?”

 

“Uhm… Yeah…” Wowoo sounded uncertain and he hoped his grandma didn’t notice. They never planned this so Wonwoo was convinced it’s not going to end well.

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu was wrapped in a big hug while Wonwoo was silently watching on the side. Mingyu is naturally charming so it was no surprise that he and Wonwoo’s grandma got along just fine. 

 

Mingyu seemed so confident about everything and he was telling his grandma all the embarrassing things Wonwoo did on the plane. 

 

At some point the two decided to have lunch and Wonwoo had no choice but to agree. Pretending to be in a relationship with a stranger was tiring. It was supposed to last for only a day so Wonwoo was thinking hard about the best excuse to tell his grandma that would let Mingyu have his exit without giving his grandma any reason to think they were never in a relationship.

 

If only they were able to plan this ahead he wouldn’t be this worried.

 

“How do you want me to call you, Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked once they were seated in the restaurant. It was owned by Mingyu’s friend so they were able to get good table where they can talk privately without the prying eyes of other customers. Wonwoo’s grandma went to the restroom giving the two a chance to talk.

 

“Do you want us to use pet names? Baby? Babe? Jagiya?” Mingyu suggested and every name sounds cringy for Wonwoo.

 

“How old are you?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“21”

 

“I’m 22. Just call me hyung.”

 

“Boring. But okay. Whatever you want.” Mingyu looked disappointed.

 

“Relax,” Mingyu said when he noticed Wonwoo fidgeting in his seat.

 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. “I can't. This has to work or else grandma would set me up with Soonyoung and it's going to be really awkward and embarrassing.”

 

“Who is this Soonyoung anyway?”

 

“A childhood friend. Grandma thinks we're a thing so she's playing cupid.”

 

“Were you a thing?”

 

Wonwoo feels comfortable talking with Mingyu so he decided to be honest. “Well, it was a one sided thing. I had a huge crush on him back then and it ruined our friendship.”

 

“Why? Did he avoided you when he learned you have feelings for him?”

 

“It started getting awkward and it fucking hurts so I kept my distance then my family moved to China and we never saw each other again. Tragic, I know.”

 

Grandma arrived before Mingyu can say anything. “Did you order?”

 

“No, we were waiting for you. What would you like grandma?” Mingyu asked. The guy was a charmer indeed.

 

The lunch went well without any mishaps except that one time when Mingyu ordered seafood and offered Wonwoo to have a bite followed by Wonwoo  _ reminding  _ him that he can’t eat seafood because he’s allergic. Mingyu had to apologize for  _ forgetting  _ and Wonwoo said it’s okay because people forgets sometimes but of course they both know Mingyu wouldn’t have known that important information about Wonwoo because they were still strangers who doesn’t know anything about each other except their names. Thankfully, Grandma didn’t notice anything odd and if she did, she didn’t comment on it.

 

“Mingyu, are you coming with us to Changwon?”

 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu nervously. They have to come up with an excuse or else grandma would be suspicious. This was supposed to be a one day thing. At least that was the plan. “Uhm… Grandma, I don’t think..”

 

“I’m not sure if I can grandma. I need to see my family. I’ve been away for a while.”

 

Grandma’s face drops. “It would have been nice if you could come with us. I’m sure Wonwoo would miss you a lot.”

 

Mingyu smiled endearingly and said, “I’m pretty sure I’m going to miss him more.”

 

Wonwoo wanted to disappear from all the cheesiness he had to endure. He was amazed at how amazing Mingyu’s acting skills was. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought Mingyu was being sincere about it. But it was just acting and Grandma had no idea because she was smiling adoringly at both of them like how she does with those kittens and puppies Wonwoo remembers she liked to keep at home.

 

“It would have been nice if you can spend the summer with us.” Grandma said trying to convince Mingyu once more. “Wonwoo tends to spend time with books and games so maybe if you come, you can drag him to the seaside. This boy needs more sunlight.”

 

“You live by the sea grandma?” Mingyu asked and Grandma nodded. “Hyung, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Mingyu suddenly looked like an excited kid about to experience his first theme park ride and Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he should be worried.

 

“Grandma, I want to come with you.” Mingyu announced.

 

“W-what? Aren’t you going back home to meet your family?” Wonwoo asked confused.

 

“Well, its the sea hyung. I can spare a few days.”

 

Yep, maybe Wonwoo should start panicking now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @istansvtmeanie   
> Feel free to DM me about anything. I don't bite


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so please ignore the grammar errors  
> If this fic made you happy even just a little bit, maybe you can drop some comments to keep me going :D  
> Enjoy reading luvs!

The trip to Changwon was mostly quiet. Grandma was driving because she said she wasn’t too old for that. Wonwoo thinks she looked younger than her age and he was happy about that. Wonwoo and Mingyu sat at the backseat enjoying the soft old school music that Wonwoo recognized as his grandma's favorite. Mingyu fell asleep minutes after muttering, “Too tired. Need to sleep.”

 

Wonwoo knew it was mostly because of him that the younger wasn't able to sleep on the plane and he felt a little bad about it. Although he was a little worried, Mingyu seemed like he was about to enjoy their summer so Wonwoo decided it was probably going to be alright. He just have to make sure nothing would go wrong.

 

“Wonwoo, dear…” His grandma had been staring at him from the rearview mirror which Wonwoo didn’t notice because he was lost in thought.

 

“Yes, grandma?”

 

Grandma smiled and Wonwoo missed the feeling of having that sweet smile directed to him. It was warm like the morning sun during spring. “I’m happy you finally found your special someone, Wonwoo. I can tell he's a good person.”

 

Wonwoo used to like it when his grandma expressed how proud she was of him. But now it was different because he knew he didn’t deserve it. Everything was a lie, a pretence and he didn't know how to get out of it.

 

Wonwoo gave his best smile back despite the shame he was feeling. “Yeah, h-he's special.”

 

He stared at the sleeping man and felt a bit calmer. Mingyu would probably know what to do. He just have to trust this stranger and enjoy his summer.

 

Mingyu woke up just before they reach home. He was yawning adorably that Wonwoo couldn’t help but stare. he had to force himself to look away before Mingyu or grandma noticed.

 

“Are we there yet?” he asked then pulled the window down letting the cool breeze in. Wonwoo could already see the ocean from a distance. The blue water looked so refreshing and he missed the days he spent in that small town by the sea when he was still a kid. Wonwoo could feel his own excitement just like Mingyu.

 

The guy was unusually quiet and there was a soft smile on his face.

 

“Not yet, honey. But we’re close.” Grandma was eying them with a fond expression on her face. “You really love the sea don’t you, Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu gave grandma a cheeky grin. “I remember spending a few days in the beach with my family when I was a kid. It was fun. One of my favorite childhood memories.”

 

Wonwoo knows nothing about Mingyu so this little piece of information was something he wanted to keep in his memory. He wanted to know more about the man. His likes and dislikes, his favorite past time, his favorite music. Wonwoo didn’t even know if he was working or if he was still in college. Not knowing anything made Wonwoo to feel disappointed for reasons he didn’t even understand. It’s not like they were going to be together for long. Maybe he was just worried that they might get caught because he knew nothing about his  _ supposedly  _ boyfriend. Yes, that could be it. He wanted to know more about the man not because he was interested in him but because he just didn’t want to get caught with their lie. They was no way he was interested in Kim Mingyu.

 

The sun was already setting when they reached home. Wonwoo felt nostalgic after years being in a foreign country. This will always be his home and he’s happy to finally be back. 

 

The house was still the same as Wonwoo remembered. There were palm trees in the backyard and they could see the ocean from where they stood. 

 

The sunset looked really pretty at this part of town. Wonwoo remembered playing on the shore with Soonyoung after school when they were kids. They got scolded a lot because they tend to forget the time until their parents started looking for them just before dinner time.

 

_ Kwon Soonyoung. _ He was really a big part of Wonwoo's life. All the memories he had in this place, in one way or another, somehow involves Soonyoung. Their life story was open ended that that alone made Wonwoo regret not making the effort to do something about it back then.

 

“Hey, hyung…” Mingyu held his hand and it was surprising that Wonwoo recognized the touch even before he heard the younger speak. When he turned and focused his attention on Mingyu, the younger was smiling. “Show me around.”

 

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a tour of the house as grandma went to the grocery store. It wasn’t as big as Wonwoo remembered when he was little. Apparently for a small kid everything seems huge. Now that he’s grown up, the house looked small in comparison. 

 

There were four bedrooms in total. One was grandma’s bedroom, another one for Wonwoo’s parents when they were still living there, another was Wonwoo’s and the last room was the guest room. Wonwoo told Mingyu to use the guest room while he’s there and Mingyu seemed to have other things in mind.

 

“Aren’t we gonna share a room? Since we’re in a relationship and all?”

 

Wonwoo shouldn’t have let the thought get into his head. The two of them sharing the same bed and Mingyu without a shirt on. Hold on. Mingyu. Shirtless? Does he even sleep naked? And why did his thoughts even get that far?

 

Wonwoo could feel his face heating up once again. He feigned annoyance while hoping Mingyu would ignore the blush on his cheeks. The younger should really stop saying things that catches him off guard. It was definitely not good for his heart. 

 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. “N-no. My grandma is very conservative so you don't have to worry about it.”

 

“Too bad,” Mingyu muttered and Wonwoo decided to ignore it or else it's going to bother him for the rest of the day.

 

Wonwoo left Mingyu for awhile so he could take a shower, freshen up and unpack. The younger did the same and once everything was settled, they both decided it was time to talk. 

 

Mingyu invited himself in the older’s room just after Wonwoo finished his shower. (Thank god Wonwoo was already fully dressed when the younger barged in uninvited). He was lying on Wonwoo’s bed, looking comfortable in his plain white shirt and jeans. Wonwoo was wearing a hoodie and shorts sitting at the edge of the bed with his back against the wall because there was no way he was gonna lie down next to Kim Mingyu. There was no need to pretend they were dating when there was no one else in the room besides the two of them so Wonwoo made sure to keep his distance.

 

Wonwoo cleared his throat, trying to come up with a way to start their  _ talk. _

 

“Uhm… So when did we start dating? How did we meet? I mean, we need a back story right?” It was awkward talking about these things but Wonwoo knew they have to if they wanted to keep lying about having a relationship.

 

Mingyu was quiet for awhile obviously thinking. “We could say we met in China. How long have you been living there, hyung?”

 

“About 7 years. I lived here when I was a kid. We moved to China when I was in first year highschool. How about you? Why were you in China?”

 

“For work. I was only there for a few weeks. I didn’t even have time for sightseeing.” Mingyu was pouting like a kid deprived of chocolates. He looks so adorable that Wonwoo was losing his ability to think. He was supposed to ask what kind of work Mingyu does but the pout was distracting.

 

“Hey, hyung…”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Pick a number from 1 to 31.”

 

Wonwoo had no idea what Mingyu was up to but he answered with the first thing that came to mind. “17?”

 

“Okay. April 17 is going to be date we started dating.”

 

“Why April?” 

 

“Because it’s my birth month. Since you picked the day, it’s only fair that I pick the month.”

 

“Fine with me.” If it were up to Wonwoo, he’ll just pick a random date on the calendar and that’s it. But Mingyu seemed to be a sentimental person and everything has to have some sort of symbolism.

 

“Are you still in college or are you working?” Mingyu asked again.

 

“Just graduated.”

 

“Oh, cool. What did you take up in college?”

 

“Literature.”

 

Before Wonwoo realized it, he already shared all his basic information with Mingyu including the fact that he has a pet cat who now lives with his bestfriend Junhui while he was away and that he used to work as a barista in a cafe so he can have the money to pay for his own tuition. But he also realized that he still knows nothing about the younger except for his name and age. So he wanted to ask him a lot of things too but one look at the younger’s tired face, Wonwoo didn’t have to heart to keep their conversation going.

 

Mingyu stifled a yawn before saying, “How about this - Let's tell them we met at the cafe where you work and I caught your attention so you left your number on my cup and then we fell in love.” He ended it with a smile like he was proud of the idea he just came up with.

 

Wonwoo thinks it's cliche and awfully sounds like it came out of a shoujo manga. And besides he doesn't give his numbers to strangers no matter how good looking. Mingyu was good looking. Definitely. But that's not the point.

 

“You think I'm good looking?” Mingyu was staring at him with a hopeful smile on his face.

 

Wonwoo blinked. Did he just say that out loud? 

 

“You said I'm good looking. Do you really think so?” Mingyu looked like it meant the world to him to know what Wonwoo thinks about him. It was weird because from the short time he knew the younger, Mingyu was a confident man who knows that he can make heads turn without even trying. So for him to have doubts about how good looking Wonwoo thinks he is, it was definitely unexpected.

 

“Well…” Wonwoo averted his eyes because it was awkward being honest with Mingyu while staring at his adorable smile. “You’re not so bad.”

 

Wonwoo cleared his throat once more. “Going back, I think your idea could work. I mean, it’s cliche but realistic so yeah… Let’s stick with that.”

 

The younger hummed in response. Wonwoo could tell he’s getting bored.

 

“You look tired,” Wonwoo commented before he could stop himself.

 

“Haven’t been sleeping well these past few weeks. Too busy.” Mingyu explained. Wonwoo was again wondering what Mingyu does but before he could ask, Mingyu shifted so he was sitting with his back against the headboard. 

 

“Hyung…” he said so Wonwoo had no choice but to stare back at the younger and wait for him to continue.

 

Mingyu reached for Wonwoo’s hand before wrapping it with his own. The touch together with the serious look on his face was a little bit disconcerting. 

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Don’t fall in love with me.”

 

Wonwoo couldn’t read the look on Mingyu’s face but he knew he needed to take the younger seriously. This pretend relationship with Mingyu is like threading on a thin rope. He could fall anytime without anyone to catch him. It’s dangerous and Wonwoo was not someone to take risks. 

 

“That’s easy,” Wonwoo replied with more confidence than he actually felt.

 

Mingyu gave him a smile. “Great.”

 

Wonwoo swear his heart didn’t flip after seeing that smile.

 

\---------------

  
  


Wonwoo woke up the next day from the smell of freshly cooked breakfast. When he went to the kitchen to investigate, he saw Mingyu with his back on him frying what looks like bacon and eggs. His grandma was sitting on the corner, observing. She smiled when she noticed Wonwoo.

 

“Hello, dear. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, thanks grandma.”

 

Mingyu turned when he heard Wonwoo spoke. He was wearing one of his grandma’s apron - a pink one with a picture of a sunflower. He looked silly and adorable at the same time that Wonwoo had to stifle a laugh.

 

“Good morning, hyung.”

 

“Nice outfit,” Wonwoo teased.

 

“Nice hair,” Mingyu smirked. Wonwoo realized he still had his bed hair. He shrugged before joining his grandma who was already eating pancakes which from the looks of it were also made by Mingyu.

 

“Try this.” Grandma offered Wonwoo some of the pancakes and Wonwoo gladly took a bite. “It’s good right? Your boyfriend is a great cook.” Grandma was giving Mingyu a look of approval while Mingyu was staring at him waiting for his reaction. 

 

The pancakes were surprisingly good but he feigned indifference and ate the rest of his food in silence. It was his petty way of getting back at Mingyu for insulting his hair.

 

“By the way, Wonwoo. I saw Soonyoung outside.” Wonwoo stiffened. “He was having his morning jog. That sweet boy hadn’t changed a bit.” Grandma had a fond expression on his face as she told Wonwoo about the encounter. “I told him you arrived yesterday and he said he’ll drop by after his shower. He should be here in a few.”

 

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo probably to see if he was okay. Wonwoo stared back with a slight panic in his eyes. Mingyu gave him a reassuring smile and somehow it calmed him down.

 

As if on cue, there was a light knock on the door.

 

“Oh, that must be Soonyoung,” Grandma sounded excited. “Come in, dear.” she called out. There was a sound of footsteps and a few minutes later Soonyoung came into view.

 

“Hello,” he smiled and his eyes disappeared. He looked happy seeing Wonwoo for the first time in years. Grandma  was right. He hadn’t changed a bit. 

 

Wonwoo waved his hand. It’s strange that he doesn’t feel anything at that point. He had been dreading the encounter in his head for months only to realize how normal it all played out. He didn’t know if he should be glad about it though.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes traveled to the other person in the room and his small eyes widened in recognition.

 

“Aren’t you… Kim Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu seemed unfazed as if it was a normal occurence to have someone recognize him. Wonwoo was about to ask if they knew each other when Soonyoung said, “Wonwoo, why do you have a celebrity in your house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. Soonyoung made an appearance.  
> Updates are slow because I'm not used to writing slow burn.  
> You can bother me on twitter if you like @IstanSVTmeanie
> 
> Also, congrats to our boys for winning Best Dance Performance for 2 years in a row. I'm so proud of them T.T


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the 2nd half before I finished the 1st half. This happens when i don't have a plot in mind. I just wing it 😪
> 
> Unbeta'ed. If anyone is willing to beta my work, just send me a message or something. you can also reach me through twitter @istansvtmeanie

Grandma was clearly surprised when he learned that Mingyu is an actor. Wonwoo had a poker face on while he explained to his grandma why he never mentioned that information before.  _ “Must have slipped my mind,” _ he said. Mingyu had to give him credit for keeping his cool and not blowing their cover.

 

“How have you been?” Soonyoung asked. It was after breakfast and Mingyu was in the kitchen washing dishes while grandma also left to meet her friends doing whatever old people finds interest in. Wonwoo volunteered to wash the dishes since Mingyu already cooked but the younger insisted he would do it. Wonwoo thinks he was just giving Wonwoo and Soonyoung a chance to talk since it's been years since they last met.

 

“Good… how about you?” Wonwoo asked not exactly because he was curious but because it's the polite thing to say.

 

Wonwoo wonders when they started to be this awkward around each other. He thinks it was when he confessed his feelings to his best friend 7 years ago. Something Wonwoo regrets doing. He lost his best friend in the process and Wonwoo thinks they are currently in the point when they are both trying to save a friendship that Wonwoo thinks can no longer be saved.

 

“Same. I'm doing what I've always dreamed of so it's been great.”

 

Soonyoung have always loved dancing so Wonwoo perfectly understood how happy Soonyoung must have been to be able to pursue that passion. Wonwoo had been supportive of his best friend since the day Soonyoung realized he has a talent in dancing.

 

“So… you already have a boyfriend, huh?”

 

“Yeah… he's… he's great.” Wonwoo said which isn't a lie because from the short time he had known Mingyu, Wonwoo learned he is the most amazing person he ever met.

 

“How long have you been together?”

 

Wonwoo remembered his conversation with Mingyu the night before. “Few months. We started dating last April.”

 

“The last time I heard from grandma, you're still single.” Soonyoung lowered his head as if he was trying to avoid Wonwoo's eyes. Wonwoo knew this means he was uncomfortable. “I… I actually thought I still have a chance.”

 

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung with confusion in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“Won, I knew what I did to you was unforgivable. You bared your heart to me and the least I could have done was to give you a proper answer. But all I did was ignore you. I… I'm really sorry.”

 

“Yeah, you were an asshole back then.” Wonwoo said trying to lighten the mood.

 

Soonyoung smiled but became serious once more. Wonwoo wasn't used to seeing him like this. “What i'm trying to say is that… when you left I realized that I… I have feelings for you too.”

 

It took a while for Wonwoo to process that information.  “This is not funny, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung laughed bitterly. “I wish I was joking Wonwoo. But enough of that. You obviously already have someone. I already missed my chance.”

 

Soonyoung gave Wonwoo a smile. He was back to his old self. Like their conversation never happened. But when Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung's eyes, they were sparkling, like there were supposed to be tears that Soonyoung just refused to shed. 

 

Wonwoo thinks his life had been a lie all this time. That all the things he believed to be true, things that broke his heart into pieces were only just a one big lie. But even so, Wonwoo was surprised to learn that he wasn’t disappointed. The look in Soonyoung's eyes bothered him and yes, he felt betrayed and hurt. But surprisingly, he wasn't disappointed.

 

\----------

  
  


“Do you want to say something?” Mingyu asked when he realized Wonwoo had been staring at him. The older was focused on the TV but every now and then, he would stare at the younger (he was trying to be inconspicuous but clearly it wasn't working) and Mingyu had to admit it was kind of unnerving specially when he had no idea what was in Wonwoo’s mind.

 

They were watching a movie, something Wonwoo decided after lunch. Soonyoung, who stayed the entire morning, didn't join them because he had to work on some dance routines for the rest of the afternoon.

 

That leaves Mingyu and Wonwoo alone in the house with a movie playing in the background. Wonwoo insisted he should learn more about his supposedly  _ boyfriend  _ so they ended up watching a romantic drama with Mingyu as the main actor. 

 

Wonwoo shook his head, cheeks flushed before focusing his gaze back to the television. The breakfast earlier definitely changed something but Mingyu couldn’t pinpoint exactly what.

 

Soonyoung was entirely different than Mingyu imagined. Maybe because Wonwoo seemed to be a reserved and introverted person and he expected Soonyoung to be the same. But the guy turned out to be a complete opposite. He was so full of energy that even Mingyu couldn’t keep up.

 

He liked telling stories, Mingyu noticed. He talked about the times he and Wonwoo were apart and he said he wanted to keep in touch this time. He said he was upset when he lost contact with Wonwoo after all those years. Mingyu didn’t feel out of place even when they started talking about the past. Soonyoung made sure to engage Mingyu in the conversation. He has a really bright personality that somehow, Mingyu could see why Wonwoo liked him in the first place.

 

“Soonyoung seems cool,” Mingyu commented. 

 

“Yeah, he is,” Wonwoo replied without taking his eyes off the TV.

 

Mingyu was getting bored. He’d seen the movie a couple of times before only because he wanted to see how his acting turned out and focus on how to improve himself in his future projects. So watching it again is not something Mingyu finds enjoyable. In fact he was a little bit nervous while waiting for Wonwoo to finish the movie so he could hear what the older has to say.

 

Wonwoo was still stealing glances in his direction and Mingyu was getting tired of it. “Okay, Wonwoo. Spill.”

 

“Huh?” the older asked confused.

 

“If you want to say something, say it now please.” The younger was nervous as he waits for the older to say something. But Wonwoo kept quiet, gaze focused on the television. Mingyu gave up asking after he realized he's not getting any response.

 

Wonwoo stopped stealing glances but Mingyu was still nervous. He glanced at Wonwoo's direction and was surprised when he noticed the tears in the older's eyes.

 

“Hyung, are you crying?”

 

Wonwoo looked away, his futile attempt to hide his face from Mingyu. But the younger wouldn't have it. He came closer, ignoring the concept of personal space, cupped Wonwoo's face with both his small hands (he has short fingers for someone so tall, Wonwoo noticed) and forced the older to look at him.

 

“Fuck, you  _ are _ crying,” there was worry in his voice and it was so endearing that Wonwoo couldn't help but be flustered. How could he be so lucky to have a man this perfect as his boyfriend. Technically, fake boyfriend but who cares about the technicalities. Wonwoo definitely doesn't. This is as good as having a real one.

 

Wonwoo couldn't meet Mingyu's eyes as the younger wiped his tears. His touch was soft like he was afraid of hurting Wonwoo. “Was it the movie?” Mingyu asked in a teasing voice when he finally understood the reason of Wonwoo's tears. 

 

The television was playing a scene where the girl was breaking up with Mingyu’s character because she was dying and he wanted Mingyu to find some other person to fall in love with. Mingyu, not knowing about her condition was begging her to stay and Wonwoo thinks it was heartbreaking so he started tearing up.

 

“I hate her,” Wonwoo mumbled softly and Mingyu finds him cute that he chuckled.

 

“She had good intentions though.”

 

“That’s not enough reason to hurt you. She's stupid.” Mingyu wanted to remind Wonwoo that the person on the tv was just a character he was portraying. There's no reason for him to be so angry for Mingyu's sake. Mingyu thinks it's ridiculous that they were having an argument over a movie. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

 

Mingyu buried his face on Wonwoo's shoulder as he tried to stifle his laugh. “You're so cute, hyung. Did anyone ever told you that?”

 

Wonwoo blushed. The tears finally stopped but if he started watching the movie again, he was sure he's going to tear up again. Mingyu is a great actor. Wonwoo isn't the type to easily cry over a movie but here he is tearing up because of a freaking movie and having the main actor comfort him is the most bizzare thing ever.

 

“Shut up. Don't make fun of me. I’m vulnerable.”

 

Mingyu tightened his hold on Wonwoo. His one arm was wrapped around the older and his palm was making tapping gestures on Wonwoo's back with the intention of calming the older.

 

“It's just a movie. You're such a baby. You sure you don't want me calling you that?” Mingyu teased.

 

“Don't even think about it,” Wonwoo warned.

 

Mingyu chuckled before finally letting go of Wonwoo. “Fine. But can we stop watching movies now? I want to go to the beach.”

 

\------------

 

It was a short walk which is a relief because Wonwoo felt uncomfortable with Mingyu being unusually quiet. He had a camera with him and he already took a few shots of the sunset. Wonwoo didn’t realize they had been watching movies the entire afternoon. No wonder Mingyu had been so bored.

 

Wonwoo observed the younger as he walked ahead of him. He was holding his camera in one hand and his shoes with the other. Wonwoo could only see his back from where he stood. Mingyu seems to enjoy the rough sand on his feet and the coldness of the water as he let the waves hit his bare feet.

 

It was a beautiful sight, one that makes Wonwoo stare at the younger instead of focusing his gaze on the breathtaking view of the sunset with the sea reflecting the colors red, orange and yellows like a mirror. Wonwoo reasoned he could see the sunset many times but this — a barefoot, tall and handsome Kim Mingyu playing on the shore – is a once in a lifetime view that he didn't wanna miss.

 

Mingyu looked back abruptly that it caught Wonwoo off guard. He hoped Mingyu didn't notice him staring. The blush on his cheeks was obvious enough but he could blame it on the sunset. Wonwoo pretended to play with the waves.

 

“Hyung!” Mingyu called out to him so he had to look back up. “You're so slow,” he whined. Then he walked a few steps back so he can stand side by side with Wonwoo who refuses to move from his spot. 

 

Wonwoo didn’t realize he was craving for the touch until he felt Mingyu’s hand wrapped around his own. Surprised, Wonwoo stared at the younger. He had this weird feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain.

 

“Why did you pick me? At the airport.” Mingyu asked.

 

“You seemed trustworthy.”  _ And very good looking _ , Wonwoo thought. He might have developed a bit of a crush at the younger after all the trouble he went through just to keep Wonwoo calm during the flight. But of course Wonwoo would never admit that.

 

“So… an actor huh?”

 

“Sorry for not telling you about my job.” Mingyu looked really apologetic that Wonwoo thinks its cute.

 

“It's fine. It's my fault for not asking.”

 

The sun has set and it's almost dark. Wonwoo knew they have to get back soon but Mingyu seemed like he didn't want to leave just yet.

 

He remembers the conversation he had with Soonyoung earlier and somehow he wanted to share it with Mingyu.

 

“Soonyoung told me he likes me. That he regrets breaking my heart. He said he was disappointed to learn I already have someone.”

 

Mingyu was quiet for a while as if he was assessing Wonwoo's feelings before he speak his mind. As if he was afraid of saying the wrong things.

 

“How… how do you feel about it?”

 

“I honestly don’t know...”

 

Mingyu was quiet again until his face lit up and said, “Tell him we’re not dating.”

 

Wonwoo was confused. 

 

“I’ll help you win him back,” Mingyu continued. Wonwoo expected the younger to come up with the most ridiculous ideas but not to this extent.

 

If Mingyu asked him if he still likes Soonyoung, he would have answered no. Coming back here and seeing his best friend again after all those years made him realize that distance and time made his feelings fade until all he could feel was nothing but nostalgia. 

 

If only Mingyu asked him that question, he would have said no, he’s no longer in love with Soonyoung. But Mingyu didn’t and Wonwoo doesn’t have the heart to ruin the younger’s excitement as he make plans on how Wonwoo could win Soonyoung’s heart.

 

It's ridiculous and stupid and the strangest thing is that Wonwoo could feel his heart breaking piece by piece.

 

_ Don't fall in love with me _ , he said.

 

Wonwoo realized it wasn't as easy as he initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a birthday gift for y'all.
> 
> It's my birthday!!!!!! XD Haha Saengil chukahae to me


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff and angst ahead~ ;)

Wonwoo was never a believer of love at first sight. You can't fall in love with someone you just met. That's just ridiculous. So of course Wonwoo thinks it's also impossible to fall in love with someone in a span of a few days. That was until he met Kim Mingyu - a 6ft tall human being with a sex appeal of apollo and a personality of a maltese dog. Kim Mingyu makes Wonwoo question everything that he used to believe in.

 

Wonwoo has only known Mingu in a few days. Four days to be exact. The man was a charmer and he could tell grandma finds him really adorable. Mingyu never sits still. He likes to cook and Wonwoo has gotten used to eating home cooked delicious food worthy of a king. His grandma is a good cook but she pales in comparison with Mingyu’s cooking. If Wonwoo didn’t know he’s an actor, he would think Mingyu is a chef.

 

To grandma’s delight, Mingyu would always drag Wonwoo to the beach. Sometimes he would wake up  early in the morning and he would pester Wonwoo until he agrees to come with him to the shore.

 

“Wonu hyung, the sun is up. Wake up,” Mingyu would say in a soft voice like he didn’t wanna scare Wonwoo but since he made it his goal to wake the older up on whatever means necessary, he will never stop shaking Wonwoo until he opens his eyes.

 

Wonwoo groaned trying to grab some more sleep and ignoring the persistent deep voice spoken next to his ear. “I’m still hibernating. Come back when it’s noon.”

 

“But it will be too hot to swim.” Despite having his eyes closed, Wonwoo can already picture the pout in Mingyu’s face and it’s already enough to make him finally wake up from his half asleep state. “Come on, it’s a beautiful day,” Mingyu tried once more.

 

Slowly, Wonwoo opened his eyes and he was met with a pouty Kim Mingyu, the early morning sun making his skin glow. Golden. Mesmerizing. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to. Wonderful but scary too if you come to a realization that these are all just temporary. Just when you’re getting used to it, it will be gone. Just like that.

 

Mingyu was too close. His hair was wet so Wonwoo could tell he just had a shower. He smells nice too. A mix of jasmine and wood. He was lying in bed next to him, his hand that has been shaking him awake, was resting in Wonwoo’s shoulder. The pout was replaced by a toothy smile when he realized Wonwoo was awake.

 

“Good morning,” his deep voice was sending shivers down Wonwoo’s spine.

 

Wonwoo knew his morning breath stinks so he didn’t return the greeting. Wonwoo cleared his throat and pushed Mingyu softly creating a safe distance between them.

 

“Done hibernating?” Mingyu asked teasingly. “You should sleep early hyung. Sleeping too late is bad for your health,” Mingyu said like someone would to a child.

 

“Said someone who had bags in his eyes the first time we met.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice. My work doesn’t allow me to get enough sleep. Anyway, I’m fully recovered now. Thanks to you for giving me a vacation.”

 

“Good to hear I’m not the only one benefitting from this arrangement.”

 

“I made some french toast. Let’s have breakfast before we head to the beach. I expect you to be downstairs by 6:30am or else I’ll come back here and dress you up myself.”

 

Wonwoo stared at the clock on the nightstand. It says 6:15am. He groaned once more. It’s too early to be up. His grandma would usually let him sleep until 10am.

 

“This is torture. I’m reporting you to the police,” Wonwoo complained.

 

“6:30 Wonwoo,” Mingyu reminded him, ignoring the threat. “See you in a few.”

 

“I hate you,” Wonwoo glared at the younger before he left.

 

“Nah, you love me,” Mingyu said right before he closed the door.

 

_ Damn right, I do. _

  
  


Wonwoo didn’t know when it started to become natural. The way their hands intertwine, how Mingyu would stick close to him and how Wonwoo love the attention every single time. How Mingyu would rest his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and how Wonwoo would wrap his arm around the younger's waist in response. Sometimes Wonwoo forgets Mingyu is an actor and what they were doing were just acting. It hurts because for Wonwoo it wasn't acting. It was real. It has become real the very first moment Mingyu flashed him a kind smile, the first time Mingyu held his hand, and the first time Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo. It hurts because it was real for Wonwoo but it wasn't for Mingyu.

 

And it hurts more when Mingyu was trying his best to make Soonyoung fall in love with him.

 

It was during the night when Mingyu met Wonwoo's group of friends for the first time. They were in awe which isn't surprising because it's not every day that you get to hang out with a celebrity. Even after days of being with Mingyu Wonwoo still couldn't believe how he got so lucky.

 

“Hey, hyung…” Mingyu greeted him after getting some drinks. They were in a beach party hosted by Yoon Jeonghan, the oldest in Wonwoo's group of friends.

 

“Hey…” Wonwoo said taking the bottle of beer that was being offered to him.

 

“Look, hyung.”

 

Wonwoo looked at the direction Mingyu was pointing and saw Soonyoung drinking alone in a far distance, sitting on the sand and staring at the ocean.

 

“Maybe you should talk to him.”

 

Wonwoo has a lot to say to Mingyu but he’s scared. Courage is something he didn’t have. The encouraging smile the younger was giving him made him hesitate. If he was going to be honest and bare his heart, would Mingyu accept it? Will he get his heart broken or will Mingyu accept it in one piece? Will things change? Was it even a good idea to say ‘fuck it’ and be brave for once?

 

Mingyu’s phone rings and the younger picked it up. He excused himself to take the call but Wonwoo still heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

 

“I’m sorry, Cheol hyung. I can’t leave yet… No no… I know… I’m sorry. I’ll be there. Probably next week. Don’t worry… Can you clear up my schedule for a few more days? Please… I promise… Yes…”

 

Wonwoo finally had a realization that Mingyu is still  _ the  _ Kim Mingyu - a celebrity. And he, on the other hand, is just Jeon Wonwoo, a newly graduate who has no idea what to do with his life. Mingyu shouldn't and will never date someone like him.

 

He almost forgot that these were all just acting. He had to remind himself that there’s a big difference between what is real and what is pretend.

 

_ “Don't fall in love with me.” _ The words replays in his head like a broken record.

 

With Kim Mingyu it was never simple. He can't tell his heart not to fall in love. He was already on the ground before he even realized he was falling. It was only after he felt the pain that he realized he's in love. It's already too late to do anything about it.

 

Wonwoo left hoping that by leaving, he can still pick up the broken pieces of his heart

 

\--------

 

“Do you mind if I join you?” Wonwoo asked Soonyoung when he was close enough.

 

The cheerful boy flashed him a smile which turned into a frown the moment he noticed Wonwoo’s expression. “Did you and Mingyu fight?”

 

“No... Nothing like that.”

 

“So what's with the long face?”

 

“I am just annoyed. Sometimes I want to wack his head with a bottle of beer.” Wonwoo finds it easier to confide in Soonyoung. He was still his best friend after all. Despite the heartbreaks they caused each other, their history goes a long way back and Wonwoo wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

“I'm still trying to mend my broken heart so if you're having a lover's quarrel with Kim Mingyu, please don't involve me. I don’t think I’m capable of giving love advice at the moment.”

“I'm sorry…”

 

“Don't apologize. Wonwoo. We're done with apologies. Let’s just move on, okay?”

 

“Right… okay…”

 

Wonwoo drank the rest of the beer in one go. He ignored the burning sensation at the back of his throat. Soonyoung who was observing him couldn't take it anymore so he asked. “I changed my mind. I think i can give you a friendly advice so how about you tell me what's going on with you two?”

 

“We're not dating,” Wonwoo blurted out. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol but for some reason, he didn’t find it hard to tell the truth.

 

“Excuse me?” Soonyoung asked, confusion evident on his face.

 

“Mingyu told me to tell you that we're not dating.”

 

Soonyoung didn't say anything for awhile. Wonwoo was curious about what was in his mind.

 

“Considering how annoyed you are, I’m guessing you didn’t like his idea,” Soonyoung said after a while. 

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“So why are you telling me this now?”

 

“Because I feel like I’m going to explode if I didn’t.”

 

Soonyoung sighed. Wonwoo had a little understanding on how Soonyoung must have been feeling. The guy just confessed to him knowing he didn't have a chance because Wonwoo was taken but now it turned out to be a lie. 

 

“What exactly do you want, Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo laid on the sand and stared at the night sky. His eyes hurt. The tears were threatening to fall any minute. “I don't know, Soon.” 

 

His life had always been simple but now everything was just so complicated. Soonyoung broke his heart 7 years ago and now he learned his best friend likes him too. But now Wonwoo is in love with someone else but that someone is out of reach so his heart is breaking into pieces for the second time. Maybe he wasn't meant to find happiness after all.

 

“Soon, this is probably going to be a really stupid idea and I will probably regret this tomorrow. But Kim Mingyu is doing stupid things to my heart and my life sucks anyway so how about… we date? I mean you and I…”

 

The logic doesn't make any sense. Wonwoo confuses himself sometimes. He made a lot of mistakes in the past. Surely, another one wouldn't make a lot of difference.

 

“You’re not drunk are you?”

 

“A little tipsy but no… I’m sober and I know what I said.”

 

“You know I wouldn't say no to that.”

 

\----------

  
  


Mingyu knew he needed to go back to Seoul due to work but he couldn't leave yet. He managed to convince his manager to clear his schedule and let him stay in Changwon for a few more days.

 

“Gyu, I'm giving you three more days okay? Get your ass here in Seoul before I lose my patience and hunt you down.”

 

Mingyu chuckled. Seungcheol, his manager, can be very persuasive sometimes. “Yes, hyung. I'll see you in three days.”

 

“Are you dating someone? Is that why you requested for a vacation so suddenly? I swear Kim Mingyu, if you're hiding something—”

 

“Hyung, chill. I'm not in a relationship, okay?”

 

“Good. You're a celebrity, Mingyu. You're not like everyone else. Don't ruin your career with meaningless relationships.”

 

Mingyu knew that more than anyone. He chose this kind of life. He had to deal with it.

 

_ Don't fall in love with me _ , he told Wonwoo that one time.

 

_ Ah... Jeon Wonwoo. _

 

Mingyu had broken a lot of his rules since he met Wonwoo. The moment he stepped foot in Changwon, things started to become complicated. No feelings involved. No strings attached. Just acting. And yet here he is, lying to himself, pretending it doesn't hurt.

 

He saw the boy talking with Soonyoung at a distance and he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He should probably take his own advice.  

 

_ Don't fall in love, Kim Mingyu. _

 

The two looked good together. Wonwoo deserves happiness more than anyone. This is for the best, he reasoned with himself. 

 

“Oh, and by the way…” Seungcheol interrupted his thoughts. “Someone saw you at the airport. But don't worry, we already took care of it. Good thing you were wearing a mask. It was easy to deny that it was you.”

 

Mingyu let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, hyung. I'll be careful.”

 

“No scandals, please. I hate cleaning up your mess.”

 

“But you're good at it.”

 

“Doesn't mean I like doing it.”

 

Mingyu went to get more drinks after hanging up. He was hoping the alcohol could do something about his unwanted feelings. Jeonghan was manning the bar and he realized the blond guy has a nature to stick his nose in other people's business.

 

“We only got beer. Nothing fancy,” Jeonghan said when he asked for drinks.

 

“Alcohol is alcohol. I’m not picky.” Mingyu replied. 

 

It was his fifth bottle but he couldn't seem to get drunk enough which is understandable given that he has a very high alcohol tolerance He downed his drink in one go making Jeonghan curious.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah… It's great… Nice party.”

 

“You don't look like you're enjoying.”

 

“Just have some things in mind.”

 

“Hmmm…” 

 

Mingyu was hoping the conversation would stop after that but Jeonghan seemed to have other things in mind.

 

“Wonwoo and Soonyoung had been bestfriends for a very long time.” Jeonghan said after noticing Mingyu staring at the two.

 

“They look good together…” The words just slipped his mouth. Mingyu tends to say whatever he's thinking once he starts drinking.

 

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Jeonghan said in a teasing voice. “I don't know what's going on between you and Wonwoo but just a friendly advice. Don't let him go.”

 

Everyone thinks what he have with Wonwoo is real. Maybe to other people they look like they were having a fight. Mingyu knew he needed to keep an act, show people that they were okay but he was too tired to bother. Let them think whatever they want.

 

“To be honest, I don't wanna drag him into my life. It can be really toxic, you know. Being a celebrity and having a relationship means keeping a secret. Wonwoo deserves more than that.”

 

“You made it this far. Are you going to give up now?” Jeonghan said with a disappointed look on his face.

 

“I don't know if I can make him happy.”

 

“I've known Wonwoo for a long time. Let him decide. If he chose to stay with you, it means he thinks you're worth it. No relationship is easy, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu let the words sink in. He looked at Wonwoo and he sees a beautiful person inside and out. There was a frown on his face and Mingyu wonders if he was the cause of it. He wanted to see him smile more. He wanted to be the reason of his smile. He wanted to stop this act. He wanted it to be real. He wonders how it would feel like being the person who can make Wonwoo smile. To be the person who would stay with him for the rest of his life.

 

He never even tried. He gave up without even trying. Maybe Jeonghan was right.

 

_ Maybe I should give it a shot. _

 

\----------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had four days off so I managed to write something. I'll be going back to work tomorrow so I'm sad :(  
> Follow me on twt @istansvtmeanie


End file.
